Catching Up To Reality
by NicoleMack
Summary: An AU fic based on the spoiler video for the season 3 finale. A short scene involving Brennan coming to terms with her true feelings for Booth.


**Catching Up To Reality  
**by NicoleMack

_NOTE: This is an AU fic based on the spoiler video that was released prior to the season 3 finale. I decided to while away my time befor the episode putting this short scene together. I hope you enjoy!_

--

"A partner. I lost a partner, Sweets." Brennan clarified for the young psychologist. She felt a hand cover hers then, as it rested on the edge of the exam table. Blinking hard, she attempted to stay the wave of emotion that washed over her again. She'd been managing well so far, keeping any moments of weakness hidden from her friends and co-workers. She'd always been good at compartmentalizing, and she hadn't expected how difficult it would be to compartmentalize _this_.

When she opened her eyes, she was confused by her surroundings; the lights were dimmed, the room was smaller and the steady beep of a heart monitor was the only sound. Turning her head to the right, she saw the one thing she'd never expected to see again. Her partner, her friend, lying in a hospital bed with bandages covering his upper right chest, and an IV inserted into the back of his right hand. His left was covering hers as it rested on the edge of his bed, his fingers squeezing hers - reminding her of how he'd held onto her hand as he lay bleeding on the floor at the Cracker Box.

Still confused by what must have been a dream, she queried the sight before her. "Booth?"

His eyes were heavy with drug-induced drowsiness and he blinked slowly, licking his dry lips. He stared at her then, appraising her, his mind working hard to sort through the jumble of memories. "Are you ok, Bones?" he asked in a gravelled tone.

Her eyes filled yet again and she laughed a single short breath. "I'm fine," she stated, trying to blink away the threatening tears. She watched him carefully, wondering if he'd stay awake for long. He kept his eyes closed while he sucked in measured breaths, and she could think of nothing else to say that might offer him any semblance of comfort. Several minutes passed and he appeared to have fallen asleep again, so she took the opportunity to stand and lean over him, studying his face, needing the additional proof that he was really there beside her. In a low whisper, she told him, "Don't die, Booth."

"I'm not going to die today," he responded without opening his eyes.

"I don't just mean today. You can't die, at all." She tried to explain as she returned to her seat, and though she knew her statement was completely irrational, she could find no other way to convey her feelings.

"It's kind of inevitable, Bones," Booth replied, and if he hadn't been in so much pain, she was pretty certain he would have laughed.

"I just... If you died... People rely on you, and if you're not here..." She was unable to voice her thoughts and trailed off, hoping he understood.

He opened his eyes and looked right at her, reading her quickly and accurately. "What people?"

"Well there's Parker and Rebecca, for starters."

"Anyone else?"

"I'm sure you know who the important people are in your life, Booth."

"I do, but sometimes they need to tell me, just so I know for sure."

She searched her mind, trying to come up with someone else. "Cam!" she exclaimed with satisfaction.

"We're not together anymore, you know that," he replied, his voice betraying the fatigue that was settling heavily over him.

"You're still friends."

"Hmm," Booth mumbled his agreement. "What about you?"

"You're my partner," Brennan stated, as though it explained everything.

"That doesn't mean you rely on me. You're always telling me you can take care of yourself."

"I will admit there are certain aspects of our job that I am not capable of doing on my own, and therefore need your assistance. Although I do believe I have greatly improved my interrogation skills and communication skills when talking to those close to the deceased. And if you'd let me have a gun, and real, FBI issued gun, then I could get better at that too." She stopped suddenly and looked over at him; it appeared certain that he had fallen asleep this time. To test her theory, she squeezed the fingers that still held her hand, receiving nothing in response. After debating the pros and cons of making an admission to him, she reasoned that he couldn't hear her anyway, so there could be no uncomfortable ramifications in voicing her true feelings.

"My life would not be the same without you," she whispered so quietly that she barely heard her own words. "If I have to, I will, but the idea of spending the rest of my life without you in it is not particularly appealing."

Outside the door of Booth's hospital room, Angela stood watching her friend swipe away a single tear; no doubt only released in a rare moment of weakness. What she had just witnessed only confirmed that Brennan had finally caught up to the reality that was right in front of her. The time had finally come for them to sit down and talk about the truth, and she couldn't wait.


End file.
